


and the nights, they last forever

by cerosev



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gift Work, Prompt Fic, Sissy Cooper Needs Stress Relief, Slow Dancing, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, theyre pretty light tho, vanya has her memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerosev/pseuds/cerosev
Summary: in the dark we dance togetherplease read the tags!!
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	and the nights, they last forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cvtastr0phic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/gifts).



> title and summary STOLEN from gerard way's baby youre a haunted house
> 
> gift for waffles cuz i see them on every vissy fic and their vissy content is top notch
> 
> this might be ooc, its my first time writing vanya and sissy so i hope its alright,, they need more fics lol

Sissy stood at the doorway, nervously twisting the handle. “But what if Carl comes back?” She asked, knowing that he was starting to get suspicious of the two of them.

Vanya turned around, smiling warmly. “Don’t worry about him," She said nonchalantly. "If he comes back, we’ll just run back inside, no big deal.” She shrugged, and Vanya’s confidence reassured Sissy, just in the slightest bit to feel comforting, but she still had some doubts.

Sissy sighed, she could never say no to Vanya. “Alright, Vanya.” She finally agreed, walking out of the house and making sure to lock the door. She followed behind Vanya, and it would be almost impossible to keep up if the moon didn’t mark her silhouette.

They walked into the field, and Vanya took Sissy's hand to guide her since it would be harder to follow. The air was light, and the only sounds filling the air were composed of crickets chirping and the grass crunching beneath their feet, the occasional bird singing here and there.

Finally, the walk was over, and Vanya led Sissy into a clearing. “What did you want to do out here anyway?” Sissy asked, and she always was a little scared to be out in the dark, especially if she didn't have access to any weapons, but she subconsciously knew that Vanya would keep her safe, and the fear she usually had was gone.

“To dance.” Vanya said, turning to face Sissy. “My dad had our mom teach us when we were younger.” She explained.

“Dance?” Sissy exclaimed, staring at Vanya. “I don’t know how to dance, Vanya...” She trailed off, looking away, partly because she was embarrassed, and partly because Vanya looked so pretty then, and she swore she was going to have a heart attack if she stared any longer.

Vanya laughed, the sound beautifully lighting up the air. “Don’t worry, just follow my steps.”

Sissy opened her mouth to protest, but Vanya looked so hopeful that she couldn't just leave her hanging like that.

"Okay, so first put your hands here." Vanya moved Sissy's arms to sit on her shoulders, the touch sending shivers up Sissy's spine. It was cold out, but Vanya 's hands were just the right amount of warm. She put her hands on Sissy's waist, smiling back up at her. "You're doing good so far." She praised, and Sissy thanked God that it was dark out, for if Vanya saw how flushed she felt, it would be over for her.

"Now, I step forward and you step back, okay? We're going to dance in a square." Vanya said, and just like that it was starting. Well, it should have started. What Vanya said didn't really register in Sissy's mind, and Vanya accidentally stepped on Sissy's foot.

"Ah–Sissy! Are you okay?" Vanya yelped, immediately moving over to her. "I'm so sorry, I should have waited…" She mumbled.

Sissy chuckled. "I'm fine, Vanya. Stop worryin' your little head over nothing." She said, putting a hand on Vanya's shoulder calmly.

Vanya paused, but nodded slowly before making more space between them again. "Yeah, you're right. Do you still want to dance?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll try not to mess up the rhythm." Sissy smiled, flashing a thumbs up before they got back in their positions again.

This time around, Sissy paid more attention to their feet, and for the first few rounds it's all she focused on, but once they found their pace, she let herself look at Vanya. She was honestly beautiful, and sometimes Sissy thinks she must be a figment of her imagination, because she has never seen someone so beautiful before, and it's a feeling she can't even associate with her own husband.

"Hey, Sissy." Vanya spoke up, and Sissy almost forgot that they were just two girls dancing in a field at midnight, not starstruck lovers dancing at a ball.

Sissy has too many unrealistic fantasies, and Vanya Hargreeves is definitely one of them.

"...Yeah?" She responds, her voice sounding foreign to her after not speaking for so long.

"Do you wanna go get some lemonade? I'm thirsty." She asked, still keeping their rhythm steady even while looking into Sissy's eyes.

Sissy took a deep breath, making sure to keep this memory in her heart forever. "Yeah, I'd like that." She replied, and Vanya's arms fell from her waist, the warmth that once welcomed her now bittersweet as she tried to hold on to the last part of it.

She followed Vanya back to the house, and once inside Vanya poured them both lemonade. They decided fo go sit outside, ending up on the steps, sipping their lemonade.

They didn't talk much, Sissy watching Vanya staring up at the stars, and she's thankful Carl isn't here because he'd probably scream at her for it. She doesn't know exactly why she likes Vanya so much, maybe because of her looks, her personality, or a mix of both. She's never really thought about it too hard, just knowing that ever since Vanya came into her life, she's been genuinely happy.

"Look, it's a shooting star!" Vanya pointed up into the sky, and Sissy looked over to see it as well. "Quick, make a wish!"

Sissy wished, and she assumed Vanya wished as well, since she turned quickly to ask her a question. "What did you wish for?" She gushed.

"Vanya, you know that if you say it out loud it won't come true." Sissy said, a breathy laugh escaping her.

Vanya thought it over shortly, taking another sip of her lemonade. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said, shifting a bit to get closer to Sissy. It was still chilly outside, and it didn't help that they both were wearing thin clothing.

They sat there again, Sissy telling a story she's sure she's told Vanya about before, but as the godsend Vanya is, she still listened to the whole thing and laughed here and there, adding her own commentary onto parts that could use it. They laughed into the night, and Sissy knew it was a night she would be visiting for months after.

The air had calmed, and it had gotten a bit warmer, the sky fading into a morning blue. "We should get inside, huh?" Sissy asked, eyes flickering over toward Vanya.

Vanya sighed. "I wish we could stay out longer." She said, standing up and stretching, picking up her cup with melancholy.

"We've got tomorrow, haven't we?" Sissy grinned, and Vanya sent her a crooked smile in response, brushing her hair back behind her ear before heading back in the house. 

She flicked on the lights, and it was a much more comfortable temperature inside than out. Sissy took their cups and walked over to the sink, washing them out quickly before putting them to the side. "You better get going to bed now, I have a feelin' Carl 's gonna come home soon." She said, drying her hands on her skirt.

Vanya nodded. "Goodnight, Sissy." She said, yawning into her sentence. Sissy smiled, that girl was tired for sure.

"Night, Vanya." Sissy replied, and they might be more star-crossed than starstruck, but she still sees some kind of a future cut out for them, no matter how slim the chances.


End file.
